finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII merchandise
This is a list of official Square Enix merchandise available for the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. For a generic list, see merchandise. Games *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding'' Movies/OVA *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete'' *''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel'' Novellas *''On the Way to a Smile'' *''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome'' Games Consoles FFVII CC PSP.jpg|Special Edition PSP. Cloud Black PS3.jpg|Limited Edition PlayStation 3. Music FFVIIOST.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack'' FF7-reunion.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks'' FF7piano.jpg|''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII'' BC&LO OST.jpg|''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- & Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- OST'' CrisisCoreOST.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack'' Ayaka why.jpg|''Clap & Love/Why'' (single for "Why") FF7-acost.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST'' FF7ACC Reunion Tracks.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Reunion Tracks'' Dirge of Cerberus Final Fantasy VII OST Cover.PNG|''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack'' FF7-doc-gackt.jpg|''Gackt - REDEMPTION'' Sheet music Ff7 ost piano sheet music.png|''Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music''. Ffvii piano collections sheet music.png|''Final Fantasy VII Piano Collection Sheet Music''. Advent children piano solo.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Piano Solo Sheet Music''. Books *''Final Fantasy VII Kaitai Shinsho The Complete'' *''Final Fantasy VII Kaitai Shinsho The Complete'' (Revised Edition) *''Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega'' *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Ultimania'' *''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Prologue'' - Art book published in 2005 by Shueisha V-Jump, ISBN4-08-779339-7 *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children -Reunion Files-'' - The book is bi-lingual with both Japanese and English text, published in 2006, ISBN4-79-733498-3 Action Figures, Statues and Replicas *Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures *Final Fantasy Trading Arts *Final Fantasy Trading Arts Mini *Final Fantasy Cold Cast Collection Bandai 1998 Extra Knights Series Seven Final Fantasy VII figures were released by Bandai in 1998. The figures comprise Cloud, Aerith (with a Chocobo), Barret, Red XIII, Tifa (with a Frog), Vincent, and Sephiroth, and are numbered I through VII respectively. The packaging for the first three characters in the series indicate that a Cid figure was initially planned, however it was never produced. These were released in Japan and, a bit later, internationally. The packaging of the international line differs only slightly, retaining Japanese text in most places. An easy way to distinguish between versions is that the "Extra Knights" logo in the top right corner on the front of the Japanese packaging has been replaced by a black "WARNING: Choking hazard" box in the international, while on the back, the warnings on the lower third are fewer and written in English instead of the original Japanese. Though the same molds were used for both releases, there is a notable decrease in paint detail in the international, with several subtle differences and omissions apparent upon close inspection -- perhaps most notably being the complete absence of Barret's left-arm tattoo. Kotobukiya 2005 Three Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children figures were released by Kotobukiya in the end of 2005. The figures are sculpted by Takayuki Takeya and are Bahamut SIN, Shadow Creeper and the airship Shera. amiibo An amiibo figurine based on Cloud Strife will be released on July 21, 2017. The amiibo will be compatible with Super Smash Bros.. Miscellaneous *''Final Fantasy perfumes and fragrances'' - Cloud and Sephiroth have each had a unisex fragrance released. *''Final Fantasy'' Potions - Final Fantasy VII themed energy drinks have been released, some with Trading Arts figurines. *Coca-Cola themed Final Fantasy VII mini figurines were released during a promotional campaign in Japan. *Zippo lighters. Music Box One of the rarest, if not out-right the rarest, pieces of Final Fantasy merchandise is the limited edition Final Fantasy VII music box that plays "Aeris's Theme". It has a gold plaque that says "Aeris's Theme" and its limited number. Only 100 pieces were ever produced by Sankyo Orpheus Japan. This music box has 50 notes whereas most music boxes have only 18 and the box is made out of curubixa wood. Links *[http://www.tuulisti.com/ Tuulisti.com -- Comprehensive list of all official Final Fantasy VII related merchandise with instructions how to spot fakes.] Category:Final Fantasy VII FF 07 Category:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII